Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a liquid discharge apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
As a liquid discharge head (hereinafter simply referred to as a “head”), there is a flow-through type head (circulation type head) having a supply channel to an individual chamber communicating with a nozzle and a recovery channel communicating with the individual chamber, a liquid supply port communicating with the supply channel, and a liquid recovery port communicating with the recovery channel.
Then, an image forming apparatus is known, which includes a first path through which ink supplied to the ink-jet head passes, a second path through which the ink discharged from the ink-jet head passes, a circulation device for circulating the ink between an ink tank and the ink-jet head via the first path and the second path, an inner diameter changing section for changing an inner diameter of at least a part of the first path or the second path, and a control section for changing the inner diameter of the first path or the second path by the inner diameter changing section so that the channel resistance of the first path and the channel resistance of the second path become closer to each other based on the channel resistance of the first path and the channel resistance of the second path.